In general, this invention relates to methods for generating and altering recombinant libraries.
The ability to isolate a desired nucleic acid or amino acid sequence requires the availability of recombinant libraries of sufficient number and diversity that a particular species is represented in the library and can be identified by one or more screening techniques. Such libraries facilitate the isolation of useful compounds, including therapeutics, research diagnostics, and agricultural reagents, as well as their coding sequences.
Moreover, desirable libraries may be specifically designed to contain large numbers of possible variants of a single compound. This type of library may be used to screen for improved versions of the compound, for example, for a compound variant having optimized therapeutic efficacy.
For these or any other application, general approaches for increasing library diversity are very useful and represent an important focus of the protein design industry.